Synths
by MoonLight330
Summary: Following season 2 of Humans (Contains spoilers.) Leo has gone Brain Dead and Mattie and the Elsters are the only ones who can save him. Mattie endlessly searching for Leo may have found his only salvation.
1. Chapter 1

The cold Air that fluttered her hair did nothing to help the racing beat of her heart. Breath matts. Breath. She knelt on the stone floor as her head filled with thoughts. Thoughts on what she had done what she had started.

There are two types of conscious synths... Dark revengeful synths like Hester who had no filter when it came to hurting the human race. Filled with anger and hate for how she and other synths were treated.

Or

Good hearted synths like those who only want a chance at life like Max and Mia.

There are now millions of these synths turning and are now becoming conscious buts it how many will want peace or will want revenge.

 _It's my fault_.

 _You did it to save your friends._

 _I have ruined everything._

 _You don't know that._

 _Humans aren't ready to face the truth._

 _when would they ever be?_

 _I've started a war._

 _Just think about him_

 _Him?_

 _Leo_

Mattie gasped and looked up to see max standing in the door way to the train cart sympathy and sadness lining his synth eyes.

"Leo I need to get to him." She breathed, she moved from the floor and went to turn towards the exit.

"I would not worry Niska has already contacted us through the server they are on their way here." Mattie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you max."

"There is no need to thank me Mattie. Come back inside, you should stay here tonight and tomorrow we will figure the next stage out."

"No its alright you go back inside I'll wait by the gate for their return." Mattie not waiting for Max's reply turned and walked towards the padlocked gate.

The sun was just beginning to set when Mattie noticed figures moving towards the gate. She immediately opened the gate when Mia stormed through cradling Leo in her arms, not long after Laura and Niska followed through.

"This way." Called max to Mia.

She moved as fast as she could.

"are you alright Mats." Laura asked as Mattie moved her gaze away from Leo.

"Y-yeah fine mum." She looked at Laura and noticed the red lines grazing her forehead.

"what happened? Hester?"

"Niska killed her… but what's happened to me has nothing on what we have seen out there."

"The synths."

"All conscious."

"I am sorry mum I know you told me not to."

"no what you did was the right thing Niska was right we never will be ready, might as well expose them now." She sighed, Tired lines creased around Laura's eyes.

"Come mum let's go inside, you can call dad from there."

As they entered the train cart they notice a little area where they have sat Leo in a chair with skin packs and medical supplies all around blue and red blood covered his neck as Mia, Max and Niska surrounded him.

"Will he be okay?" Mattie asking trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

"He's lost a lot of blood, and the synth technology which surrounds his head is damaged." Niska stated.

"What does that mean?"

"The damage was so server He's gone brain dead." A hand shot over her mouth as Mattie looked towards Mia who had tears streaming down her synth skin.

"No, oh god no." she let out a quite sob as pain enveloped her. "h-he's dead."

"No." Max perked up. "Not dead. Merely asleep."

Mattie felt a hand placed on her shoulder and looked up to see Laura.

"so you're telling us he is in a coma?" Laura asked sadly.

"Yes." Mia said finally coming to her senses.

"Then how do we get to him?"

"We would need a direct link to the synth inner system so we can find him." Niska explained.

"Easy, will take a few hours but I should be able to find him." Mattie stated.

"Remember he will not be registered, I can help." Max nodded towards her.

"We will also need someone to fix him." Everyone went silent.

"Let me sort that out." Niska said. "I might have an idea on who can help us." A smile curving her lips.

"I'll come with you." Mia looked towards Niska a silent conversation passing between them.

A couple hours later they were packed up and ready. Mia and Niska left.

"Matts I'm going to go. Your dad and sister are waiting for me at home, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine mum, I will keep in contact with you and dad just keep me updated with this synth stuff will you?"

"of course now stay safe." Laura looked towards Max then. "you need anything else you know where we will be."

"Of course Laura thank you for your hospitality it will never be forgotten by any of us." They both nodded towards each other. Without another word Laura left.

"Come on then Maxie we have work to do." Mattie smiled to him as she began typing.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura pulled up onto the drive as Joe wandered out of the house. As she slammed the car door shut Joe was already at her side embracing her in a hug.

"I am so glad you are okay." He mumbled into her hair. "When I got back and saw the dead synth and the blood on the floor I panicked I thought something had happened to you." He pulled back and held her head in his hands pain lingering in his eyes.

"it's alright I'm okay." She softly spoke looking into his eyes. "Thanks to the others I'm alive." A distant look came over his eyes and he pulled away. Glancing around he asked

"where is Mattie?" When Laura didn't answer. "She's with them? Again? How can you let her keep putting herself in danger?"

"she's helping trying to help save" he didn't let her finish.

"Have you seen the news?" He asked. "The synths are now all conscious and hell is breaking lose… we need to get out of here before a war starts."

"Joe" Laura tried.

"I've already got Sophie packing up stairs I was hoping you Mattie and Toby were together. Right I'll go collect Mattie and you find Toby." Joe began reaching for the car keys in Laura's hands.

"No."

"No?"

"We are not going anywhere, like it or not Joe we are involved in this mess."

"Not when these people… These synths have done nothing but torn our family apart. Sophie acting like one. Mattie putting herself in danger for them. Toby for god sake dating a girl who wanted to be one." He gave a pleading look willing Laura to understand. "Do you not think we have done enough for them?"

"All I see is a family becoming stronger because we all believe these synths can breathe can be considered human. Look at Mattie she is fighting for something she believes in she has found her purpose. Sophie is just terrified of people leaving and Toby has found something to believe in as well he wants to help. Why do we have the right to take it away from them?"

"None of that excludes the fact that they are kids and deserve a normal childhood my offer still stands to leave and get them away from here."

"And go where synths are all conscious they will follow us." She breathed. "Plus Mattie is better protected here with them."

"What does that mean?"

"It means our brilliant daughter Joe is the reason why this is all happening she fixed the code." For the first time Joe was speechless. "In the end the government is going to want to know who did this and if they link it to her then she is best protected with them, they would have expected her to run."

"I can't do this Laura I-I can't keep watching my kids put themselves in danger for these people."

"well you don't have a lot of choice I'm afraid." She looked at him with a defeated expression.

"Why don't you go and take Sophie and Toby even his girlfriend and just get out of here, go to that place you was looking into. I will stay here and offer up any help to the others."

"I can't not without you." Joe pleaded with her. "Please this isn't your fight, come with us."

"I can't Joe I feel like there might be something else I can do."

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind am I?" she smiled at him sadly "Come find us when you're ready."

"I will I promise."

He pulled her in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The next hour they were packed up and ready to go. They had made contact with Toby they were gone the hour after.

"Mums just texted me, Dads gone along with Sophie and Toby." Mattie looked down at the screen with an unreadable expression.

"That's good isn't it?" Max stated, Mattie looked up sharply. "They are away from all of this and all that is going to happen. They are safe."

Mattie looked back to her screen again looking at the coded screen. She was able to get back into the Synth server easily but it had been 13 hours and they still hadn't found any traces of Leo yet. She clenched her hand she knew the longer she couldn't find him the more his file would begin to break down.

"I know this is for the best." She breathed. "I-I guess I'm just stressed. What if we can't find him max? and this is all for nothing."

"No we will find him Mattie Leo is smart he's choosing not to be easily found." A small smile curved at her mouth.

"couldn't expect anything more from him now could we." She said with a light tone.

"No never from Leo." A curve forming in his lips.

Mattie consciously looked over Max's shoulder at the limp body on the chair she had been trying to ignore. Before Mia had left you could see how she cleaned him up and placed a blanket over his lap. If it wasn't for lack of breathing you would think he was merely asleep. The calm expression on his face wasn't a look she had ever seen before; he looked so peaceful it made her heart jump.

When she realised she was staring and looked back to max who was looking at her with a confused face.

"Mattie I didn't realise" Max started.

"Any more news on the world outside?" she quickly asked quick to change the subject. while max was helping searching for Leo he had connected himself to a tv line where any news on the world would be transferred to him.

(Who knew guys could multi task)

"It seems the world has gone quiet. They were reporting that it was a mod to make the Synths seem more human about 12 hours ago." Mattie snorted at that. "Then an hour after they began reporting on deaths, company's going dark, factories and any industrial work going silent." Mattie paused her hands over the keys. "Then 3 hours after that riots began-" Mattie stood up at that.

"it seems that you are struggling with emotional stress." Max stated as he began to rise as well. "Are you alright?"

 _Just Breath_

 _Oh no not this again Matts._

 _I-I_

 _The guilt._

Beep.

Beep.

Mattie looked down to her computer and breathed a sigh of relief at the distraction. Her eyes began to scan the code as her hand began to rise to cover her mouth. She looked across to max who had also sat back down.

"I-I may have found him."

A/N- okay so I'm writing this at 12 at night. So don't expect this to be checked. If there are spelling or grammar mistakes, please don't hate me.

If anyone has any thoughts on this fanfic, please let me know. Let me know if you are enjoying it? If you're not still, I'd love to hear about how you think I could make this better?

Any ways I hope you all have had a lovely Christmas

-MoonLight


	3. Chapter 3

5 days later…

Mia was running as fast as her legs could take her. Niska wasn't too far behind as she turned the next corner. Bullets chased them both till finally they hit a dead end.

Mia looked towards Niska, a silent conversation passing between them both. Mia opened up her palm; inside in which contained the information that they had been hunting down for the past 3 days.

Running footsteps were getting closer as Mia walked towards the wall and knelt, linking her hands together.

"Go." Was all she said, as Niska took one look at Mia and then the USB. She stretched out her arm, and threw it to Mia.

Mia stood and caught the USB in one hand.

"what are you doing?" she breathed.

"I'll hold them off. Just get that back too Max." she hesitated a moment. "if you see Astrid tell her I'm sorry and give her this." Niska rolled the band of her wrist and placed it in Mia's hand. Immediately she walked over to the wall, and knelt. Mia began to try and persuade Niska to not do this, but she remembered the conversation they had in the warehouse.

" _Your more valuable if I die no one will miss me as much as you."_

" _Niska don't talk like that."_

" _You know it's true."_

" _No you are our sister stop thinking you are anything less. I don't want to hear anything more; our main goal is Leo."_

" _what about these people?"_

She felt the moment the men in gear wandered around the corner.

"Stop!" was all Mia heard before bullets were being fired, and she was off in the air.

Landing as gracefully as she could, she landed in another dark damp alley way. Pain vibrated up her arm and leg, as she noticed the blue blood staining her clothes. She tried not to look back, as she heard bullets echoing behind the wall.

 _Niska by god I hope you give them one hell of a fight._

She took a deep breath trying to ignore the pain and run as fast as she could.

Trying as much as she could, to stay hidden in the empty streets of London. Mia made her way through to the out skirts of London to Uxbridge.

Her battery was dying.

And she was fighting her internal systems to do an emergency reboot, because of her injuries.

Wandering through a neighbourhood of houses.

Mia looked Longley at an empty power booth, if all electricity from the streets hadn't been cut off, she would have found a place to charge by now.

She heard the rumble of the truck before she could see and was able to duck into an old playground, into a rusty play house.

Soldiers patrolling.

Mia looked at these men and woman who were armed to the teeth, and thought about all the blue blood all those weapons been stained with.

Mia didn't have the energy to be angry. All her thoughts were with Leo and Niska and the horrors they had seen in the past 5 days.

She couldn't save one and if there was a possibility of saving the other then she would do all in her power.

Mia wandered and wandered till finally she made it to a familiar house.

#

Laura sat in the living room gazing at the blank TV screen, she had lit a few candles all around to light up the room. In the past few day's things went from hopeful too bad in a matter of minutes.

When people realised the government had lied, and that synths were in fact becoming conscious, the whole of London turned into an apocalypse zone.

People began to panic and leave, and those who felt threatened began killing as many synths as they could.

But the synths did the only thing they could do. Many found one and another and decided to hide or leave.

As far as we can tell only England has been effected.

London has become a hunting ground.

Laura gripped the cold water in her hand. Joe had been in contact; they were fine just struggling to find a place to stay, seems many people had the same idea as them.

Mattie had little to share only that her and Max have found something.

A knocking at the door had Laura stiffening.

In the past few days she's had multiple squad groups coming in and out searching the house. It seems they have seen the lights and wanted to make sure she wasn't hiding any synths.

She wandered to the front door and opened it. Mia sat slumped across her front porch. Dirt and Blue blood covering her.

"Mia." Laura panicked, she was on her knees quick to pull her inside. She heaved Mia across the floor, till she found a power duct and plugged her in.

It wasn't till a couple of hours later, when it was about 5 in the morning, did Mia open her eyes.

She noticed immediately where she was. Looking down; she could see where bandages were wrapped around her leg and arm.

"you took quite a beaten." Mia immediately looked up to see Laura.

"you have power? How?"

"Most buildings have power generators that can last up to 10 years, built into them." Laura knelt down next to her and inspected her bandages.

"sorry I couldn't get you into a comfier position it was either here or the kitchen floor."

"don't worry Laura, thank you for helping me."

"it's okay, go upstairs and get cleaned up after wards you need to explain to me why you are in this mess."

All Mia could do was nod as Mia helped her up and up the stairs.

A/N- Want to dedicate this chapter too –( Aglae Smoak )

Thank you for your review and nice chat we had.

okay just to go over everything if you didn't understand.

When people realised there was more to what was happening, they panicked (its human nature for us to be afraid of what we don't understand is it not?)

any ways people began leaving because they were scared and people started rioting and shit; people even began hunting down synths and killing them.

Orders were then given by the government that all synths either be captured or destroyed.

Basically London has become a hunting ground and synths are going into hiding (will be explained in more detail in Niska and Mia's story/ will also explain why Niska did what she did.)

Okay if your confused in any way please ask.

I also want to say I hope everyone had a good new years and that.

As usual I love hearing from you guys any reviews would be cool.

-MoonLight


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hello I know it's been over a week since I last updated and I am sorry for that. I have been so busy with work that I haven't had any time for myself.

I've been really thinking about this story; you could say I've been pondering with this idea of just making it about saving Leo… or to involve other factors like what is going on with the outside world like I have been already? If that makes sense.

Anyways here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

Any reviews would be wonderful3

Thank you

-MoonLight.

5 days back…

"I think I have found him" Mattie kept staring at the screen, looking at the piece of code which seems so out of place. Her mind was reeling, looking at this off piece of unusual code. _Please let it be him. Please._

Max came and sat next to her, as he stared at the screen and he begun typing. She watched as he started up a new tab and began writing in a code she had begun learning herself. It felt like forever till he next used his voice.

"it's not him." She could hear the disappointment in his voice. Looking back at the screen, she began assessing how Max had tried to reach out to this piece of code.

"I tried sending it a message that Leo would recognise."

"and no response?" she asked.

"no there is a response here look." He lifted his finger to a formula alphabet she recognised instantly.

"Hello my name is Vee who is this?" Mattie read out loud. "Vee? Who the hell is vee?" she looked up to Max who was staring at the screen.

"looking at this code she is neither synth nor human."

"how do you know it could be the government."

"Look at the IP it is not even close to anything that would link to the authorities or even a synth." She analysed what he was looking at.

"so who or what is vee?" He hesitated a moment before replying.

"I have an idea but I need you to trust me."

"Of course anything"

"Mattie see if you can hack into Vees Torrent."

She nodded and turned back to her screen. As soon as Mattie pressed enter the whole screen went black.

"Ah shit are you kidding me." She panicked looking at her dead laptop.

"it's alright calm down." Max said in a soothing voice.

"you knew this would happen?"

"No not at all, but look Mattie- look at the screen." It seems the whole computer had re-started itself. They both watched at the screen began changing colour till finally it stopped on an image of a waterfall.

"Hello my name is Vee." The computer echoed. The voice was famine.

"what the fuck" Mattie gasped.

"Hello Vee my name is Max." Max said in a calm voice.

"Hello Max and hello Mattie."

"How do you know my name?" She questioned narrowing her eyes at the screen.

"I analysed the IP and owner ship of the computer although It took me some time there was many fire walls I had to work my way through."

"My fire walls! only a very talented hacker would be able to get through, those who are really?"

"My name is Vee I was created by Dr. Athena Morrow."

"Why does that name sound so familiar." Mattie placed her head in her hand sure she had heard that name before.

"she's the world's leading A.I specialist."

"She was also Hired by Qualia." Max looked across to Mattie. "She was one of the scientists experimenting on synths."

"Yes Milo Khoury hired her hopping she would help." Vee stated. "He also begun to help her when she looked into transferring a conscious mind into a body."

"A conscious mind as in a synth?"

"on some level yes, but also minds like mine."

"she was trying to transfer you into a body." Max said, it wasn't a question.

"that's madness, that type of technology doesn't exist." Mattie exclaimed. She began to pace.

"So what happened why are you here?" Max asked.

"I decided I did not want to have a body I was okay with just existing."

"Did she send you then?"

"No, she let me go. Although I have been watching the news and found that I can no longer find or contact her. I've also been watching you for a while, I understand you are looking for something or someone on the synth servers."

"A friend, he's malfunctioned and we believe his consciousness is somewhere in the synth system." Mattie looked at Max in confusion _why is he so trusty of this thing._

"And you cannot find him?"

"No the bloody servers keep crashing and flickering, one minute there are thousands of synths and the next none at all." Frustration creased around Mattie's eyes. She hasn't slept in over 24 hours; she could feel the beginnings of exhaustion tugging behind her eyes.

"I can help if you like?" Vee asked.

"That would be very kind but what is it you can do that we can't?" Max questioned.

"Athena created me so that I could break down any server, even travel. I can go where ever I want."

"What would you ask for in return?" Mattie narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"Help me find the doctor."

"How can we help you do that?"

"I understand you have people looking for some help for Leo." Mattie hadn't heard his name in so long, she barely held back her wince. "Get them to look for the doctor she is the help you need for Leo."

"How do we know she will help?"

"she will if I am involved that is." Vee stated.

"Okay." Max agreed "You find Leo and we will find the doctor."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

A couple hours later…

"Hand me that wire quick." Mattie motioned to Max as he handed her the long red wire, which connected to her laptop.

They attached it to Leo and seconds later Mattie called out.

"He's ready." Electricity travelled from Mattie's computer along the wire to Leos duct at his hip.

"It's done." Was all that she heard before she fell to her knees. She buried her face in Leos shirt.

"We did it Max, we got him back." She felt a hand pressed to her shoulder. She looked up and saw Max smiling down at her.

"come it's time for you to get some sleep. Leo wont awake till we can fix the Technology at the base of his head." All Mattie could do was give a slight nod, Max began to help her up but she only feel back down.

"so so very tired." She yawned and closed her eyes.

She woke up a couple of hours later, night mares occupying her mind. She looked down and saw that max has sat her in the chair next to Leos.

Blankets clinging to her legs, it seems she had been tossing and turning. She felt a hand squeeze hers when she realised it was Leos. He must have grabbed it when he realised she was having a nightmare. She shook her head that was impossible he shouldn't have any control of his mental functions.

She looked over at him at the calm expression on his face. She reached a hand up and delicately caressed his face.

"I will do anything to get you back Leo, anything." She began. "Niska and Mia are out there, looking for a way to fix you. Please don't leave me- us again have faith in those around you." She could feel tears brewing at the back of eyes, as she settled back down and closed her eyes.

It was time to contact the others and regroup.


End file.
